


fuck.

by nymja



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Tumblr fill, spoilers for 8x4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymja/pseuds/nymja
Summary: He’s mid-piss when he realizes the twat’s on the ground.“The fuck you down there for?” Sandor grumbles, world a little off-center from the wine.“Bad night,” Gendry says, sitting against the wall he’s pissing on and staring out into a lot of nothing.





	fuck.

He’s mid-piss when he realizes the twat’s on the ground.

“The fuck you down there for?” He grumbles, world a little off-center from the wine.

“Bad night,” Gendry says, sitting against the wall he’s pissing on and staring out into a lot of nothing.

“Thought you had big plans,” Sandor says, eyebrows raised as he pulls up his trousers.

Gendry’s elbows are resting on his knees, his fingers rub together, like he’s itching to pick up a hammer or armor or whatever it is smiths do. “I did.”

“Then why you moping?”

A long pause.

“...she didn’t.”

Sandor snorts. “Guess it wasn’t that great the first time-”

“Not that.”

He frowns. “Then what?”

“I asked her to marry me.”

Sandor lets out one of the biggest laughs he’s had since the battle. It carries, somehow managing to echo in open air. Proposing to Arya fucking Stark. It’s the funniest shit he’s heard in years-

He looks down. Takes in the boy’s crestfallen expression.

“Ah, fuck,” he manages, laughter dying away. “You weren’t joking.”

“No,” Gendry says, hunching his shoulders in like a beaten-down dog.

“Why’d you go and do something stupid like that?”

“Because I love her.”

“You love her and thought she’d marry you because you’re a lord now? You dumb fucking cunt.”

“I was stupid. Didn’t know what I was saying.”

Sandor’s eyes narrow. “So you didn’t mean it then?”

“Course I meant it.” Gendry rubs a hand over his head. “I just...shouldn’t’ve told her.”

“No shit.”

“I drank too much and now…” he blinks, and fuck Sandor just wants to kick him since he’s down already. “Ruined it.”

“Ruined what?”

They both turn to the voice, and Sandor shakes his head.

“This ought to be fucking good.”

Jon Snow’s brows draw together in confusion, before he decides to disregard the statement. “Either of you seen Arya?”

Gendry crosses arms and buries his face into them. It’s only at the motion that Sandor sees a flat, empty skin of ale by his side. Poor bastard. Well, Baratheon now.

Jon frowns, attention on Sandor. “What’s wrong with him?”

“Got turned down,” Sandor says.

“I’m fucked,” Gendry mumbles, not looking up.

“Knew that one already,” Sandor states dryly.

“Not like that,” he says with a hint of a slur. “Not anymore.”

“What’s he talking about?”

“Tried to marry your sister, apparently.”

Jon’s face seems to scrunch into itself. “Tried to marry...?”

“Your sister. Moron.”

“He tried to marry  _Arya_?” His face scrunches further. Idiot looks like he’s trying to figure out maths in his head.

“‘S what he said.”

“Why would he do that?”

“Because I love her!” Gendry yells, throwing the flask and startling two very drunk foot soldiers. “I love her and I fucked it!”

Sandor and Jon meet eyes. In an unspoken agreement, Sandor pulls out a flask and tosses it to Jon. He takes it, drinks.

Then they both sit next to the boy. Away from the piss.

With one, long sigh, Sandor takes the ale from Jon’s hand and gives the flask to that stupid, lovesick boy.


End file.
